


Written Warning

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Draco ends up on the receiving end of performance management when Valentine's Day does not go right.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Written Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Coworkers

“Malfoy!” 

Draco’s shoulders tensed, his quill streaking across his report, as Robards called his name across the crowded Auror office. 

Peering towards his supervisor, Robards’ face gave nothing away as to what Draco should expect. Tilting his head towards his office, Robards retreated back in with the office door left open for him to follow.

He glanced over at Potter; his partner’s face carried a look of concern that matched the internal anxiety twisting in his gut. He rubbed a hand across his face before tossing his quill onto the desk. 

Standing, he caught sight of his other coworkers, most of which averted their attention as he caught their stare. Grabbing his shirt sleeves, he rolled them up in a show of counterfeit confidence. 

What should have been a short walk to his superior’s office felt as though he was in a warped reality where the door appeared to move further away with every step. It was like an Auror’s walk of shame. 

Another Auror in Draco's path had turned his chair to watch, a smug smile on his face, clearly enjoying the show. Tosser. Thankfully, Draco had never bothered to learn his name. They were one of several members in the department that had never warmed to Draco’s presence; all of which were probably taking wagers on whether this meeting would end in him getting sacked. 

As he entered, Robards looked up from some paperwork and gestured for him to have a seat. 

Taking a seat, he suddenly was very aware that it was the same type of stiff metal that furnished their interrog-- _interview_ \--room. It felt far more uncomfortable when he was the one under fire. He couldn’t help but fuss with the edge of his rolled up shirt sleeves, as if hoping to convert some of his uncertainty into real confidence. 

Robards flicked his wand, and with the creak of the door sealing behind him, Draco felt the hairs stand straight on the nape of his neck. He sat and waited for his fate to be revealed. 

\-----

Draco walked out of Robards office, hands trembling from the weight of the tension releasing. 

A write up. That was all. 

While not ideal for his record, it was something he could bounce back from in no time with continued exceptional performance. 

He suddenly became very aware of several pairs of eyes again focused on him, this time no shame in their gawking. To be honest, he didn’t really want to display his sense of relief in front of the entire department. Straightening, he lifted his head and was sure the lift of the corner of his mouth radiated through the room. He watched as Auror Tosser handed over at least a few sickles to his partner.

Still wanting an opportunity to decompress, he made his way briskly out of the Auror office to find a bit more privacy. Rounding the corner, he shrunk back against the wall, closed his eyes and breathed a low sigh of relief. 

The click of someone’s hurried footfall caught Draco’s attention. Turning, he opened his eyes and he caught sight of Granger. 

“How did it go?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Written Warning.” 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” Realizing her reaction, her eyes widened. “I mean, I’m sorry. That’s _not_ good...but I’m glad it wasn’t something worse. I never expected this would happen when we told our friends about us.” 

Draco recalled last week when Hermione had introduced their relationship at the Weasley's Sunday brunch. Weasel had suggested placing an order for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Valentine's Day special. The promotion promised to be one that wouldn't soon be forgotten by one's partner, or prospective love interest. As a begrudging peace offering, Draco had agreed. Weasel did in fact delivered on a Valentine’s Day to remember. One that the entire Ministry would soon not forget. 

Focusing on Hermione, he lifted his hand to brush a stray curl behind her ear, her concern softening. 

“At least everyone knows now…” Hermione stated, he was sure as a means of encouraging him to look on the bright side of the terrible turn of events. 

Draco would be damned if he allowed this to forever plague their first Valentine's Day together. "What do you say we have a Valentine's Day do-over?" 

She smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**WRITTEN WARNING**

Draco Malfoy, Senior Auror

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

February 15

Issue or Concerns: 

On February 14th, Draco Malfoy caused a significant disruption in the business operations of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, resulting in its complete shut down. The following instances summarize the inappropriate deliveries made to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione Granger:

  * An arrangement of undergarment-shaped cookies which were delivered and remained on display outside of Ms. Granger’s office while she was in a meeting. 
  * A venomous tentacula was attempted to be delivered, and in the course of being seized by security, grabbed hold of multiple MoM personnel and visitors who had to be extracted. 
  * An exotic animal breeder attempted to bring Cornish Pixies to the Magical Creatures office, insisting that they were trained to sing a love ballad 
  * Delivery of a large basket of chocolate truffles, which was then shared amongst the majority of personnel in the department. These truffles were later found to contain Alihotsy leaves, which caused uncontrollable laughter for those who consumed it, eventually resulting in them being sent home and the department closed. 



In addition, the events above required the constant attention of Ministry security and eventually forced the Ministry to pull resources away from the Auror Department.

Policy Violations: 

CONDUCT POLICY 

Personnel actions shape the way the witches and wizards view the Ministry. Disruptions to business operations are costly to other Ministry personnel, customers, and other stakeholders. Personnel are to be responsible for contributing to a workplace experience that is pleasant and fulfilling, in which everyone is treated with dignity and respect. The Ministry understand the balance between work and personal life, however, personnel should refrain from bringing personal activities into the workplace.

(Ministry of Magic Staff Handbook - Amended 2/15) _The Ministry of Magic reserves the right to make changes and updates to policies and procedures at its discretion._

All Weasley Wizard Wheezes specials, promotions, packages and any other forms of delivery offerings will be barred from being gifted on Ministry premises. 

CONFLICT OF INTEREST POLICY

The Ministry of Magic requires all personnel to engage in the highest standard of conduct. This includes not allowing personal interests or gains to supersede the ethical standards required to carry out business responsibilities. All personnel should strive to avoid recognized or potential conflicts of interest. This includes but is not limited to the following: 

  * Consensual personal relationships including intimate and/or romantic relationships. 



Non-compliance with the Ministry’s conflict of interest policy surrounding consensual romantic relationships between personnel may be considered insubordination and result in disciplinary action up to and including termination of employment. 

WORKPLACE SAFETY POLICY 

All personnel play a role in maintaining a safe work environment, which includes applying basic common sense. The Ministry of Magic places a high emphasis on safety protocols and measures in order to ensure the wellbeing of personnel and visitors. This is imperative to business operations. 

Plan for Resolution: 

_The following plan will be monitored during regularly scheduled supervision with a formal follow-up meeting taking place in 30 days._

  * Mr. Malfoy will refrain from future outlandish and disruptive displays of affection, whether on a date of significance or any other day of the year. Should Mr. Malfoy request a delivery of any sort to the Ministry, he is to receive prior approval from the Head of the Auror Office. 
  * Mr. Malfoy will immediately complete a conflict of interest (COI) disclosure form, which must be obtained from the Department for the Engagement and Management of Witches and Wizards. Mr. Malfoy will appropriately characterize the nature of his relationship with Ms. Granger, will comply with development of a COI management plan, and the operating guidelines set forth.




End file.
